Jon Blackmorn
King Jon Blackmorn was the eldest son of Vincent Blackmorn and after the fall of Lordaeron, had himself crowned the 5th King of Wolf's Crossing. Known simply as "The Old Wolf" ''or "The White Wolf" by most, he was renowned for his many victories against the orcs during the second war. He was easily recognized on the field of battle by the fearsome wolf's head helm and blackened plate armor he wore. He was lost during the bombing of Theramore and declared dead like many others. He will be forever remembered as the man who restored Wolf's Crossing's independence after the fall of the Kingdom of Lordaeron. Appearance Tall and powerfully built, his was an intimidating presence to many. In spite of his imposing build and stern features, his steel-gray eyes and occasional smiles hinted at the warmth he was capable of. In his youth, his hair was coal-black and by the age of 56, it had turned as white as the Northrend snows. He often kept a large, bushy mustache and a full beard. History Son of Vincent and Miranda Blackmorn, Jon was the eldest of four legitimate sons, two daughters and a bastard boy. Groomed from childhood to succede his father as lord paramount of Wolf's Crossing, Jon was given the very best of educations and studied the ways of politics and chivalry at King Terenas' Court. He was Knighted at the age of seventeen and earned several battle honors before reaching the age of twenty. Marriage Jon was married to Elynn Whitehall, Baroness of Eastvale at the age of thirty. Their marriage would forever unite two houses that had been allies for many generations. Elynn gave him two sons and two daughters, though she died while giving birth to their youngest. Though he was urged to take another wife many times, Jon refused to marry again after Elynn's death and had only one mistress thereafter. Policies As Lord Paramount of Wolf's Crossing * Jon was a cunning strategist and it was often said that he was honorable enough to be loved by his people and ruthless enough to be feared by his enemies. * Having never forgiven the house of Menethil for intervening in a matter of honor between his lord father and the Cassels which ended in Lord Vincent being tried and beheaded for treason, as Lord Paramount of Wolf's Crossing, Jon never attended King Terenas' Court despite being offered a seat upon the Royal Council after leading his host to many victories against the orcs during the second war. * In the years that followed the second war, Jon seldom left his lands until the Scarlet Crusade was formed, during which time he would frequently visit Hearthglen and the newly-established Monastery in Tirisfal while establishing an alliance with the brave men and women who seemed the only force willing to stand with him against the scourge. As King of Wolf's Crossing * After the fall of the Royal house of Menethil and the ruin of Lordaeron, Jon returned his domain to its former sovereign state, Declaring himself the fifth King of Wolf's Crossing and waging an endless war against the scourge in order to keep them out of his domain. * Jon cultivated a long-standing alliance with the Scarlet Crusade and opened the gates of Castle Blackmorn to shelter many of its surviving members after the rise of the Death Knights. Despite the Crusade's imperiled standing with the Grand Alliance, Jon continued to offer them shelter until his death. * In the years that followed Lordaeron's fall, he reluctantly joined the Grand Alliance led by King Varian Wrynn of Stormwind, but visited the southern Kingdom only once. Despite his misgivings, Jon would lead his soldiers in several conflicts against the new horde and proved to be instrumental in the Northrend campaign against Arthas Menethil. * Jon's sharp mind for strategic defense is regarded as the very reason Wolf's Crossing stood against the scourge and the forsaken. For five years after the fall of house Menethil, Jon set his laborers to the task of erecting massive stone towers along the four points of access to Wolf's Crossing, making it impossible for any army to enter his domain without being seen. Regarding all undead as evil abominations that exist in direct opposition of the Holy Light, Jon was utterly merciless in his dealings with the scourge and the forsaken, often setting fire to the fallen corpses to ensure they did not reanimate. * With the forsaken growing in power, it was Jon's decision that Wolf's Crossing should have its own Navy and with the help of the Thorns of the Reach, Jonsport was constructed to the north of Castle Blackmorn and became a Royal Dukedom for his younger brother. Several warships were built, providing Wolf's Crossing with an advantage at sea. Jon's flagship, ''The Sea Wolf was later lost when the Blackmorns came to the aid of Theramore Isle and its lady. Only two of the original warships remain, White Fang and The Salty Wench. * During a conversation with his youngest son after word reached them of Madelynne Albrecht's claim to the Throne of Lordaeron, Jon was quoted as saying. "Icecrown will melt before I bend my knee to this Queen. Our ancestors bowed to the Menethils and look where that got us. So long as I live, we will rule ourselves as the Light intended." * His last act as King of Wolf's Crossing was to assemble a host and sail to Theramore's aid, only to be lost along with three fourths of the Blackmorns military might during the bombing orchestrated by Garrosh Hellscream. Titles Speculation and Rumors Following the bombing of Theramore, the wreckage of The Sea Wolf was spotted along the coast of one of the small islands west of Theramore. It is speculated that Jon and his half-brother may have been on board The Sea Wolf. Though all were declared dead, their remains have not been recovered, leading some to believe the two men may still be alive. Despite all hope and any evidence to the contrary, Jon's family is convinced that he died with the rest of the ship's crew and later searches would reveal no indication that he might have survived. His greathelm was recovered from the wreckage of the Sea Wolf and now adorns his monument at Castle Blackmorn. Category:House of Blackmorn Category:Human Category:Wolf's Crossing Category:Deceased Category:Wolf's Crossing Peerage Category:Wolf's Crossing Human